Heat
by Aversa
Summary: AU, OOC. As his cold, hard body pressed against her, Bella found herself momentarily paralyzed. She could hear the soft whisper of his unneeded breath in her ear and feel his solid strength behind her.


**Disclaimer: Twilight and its characters are the property of Ms. S. Meyer. **

**Warning: This O/S is rated M. If you are not 18 or above, please do not read.**

**A/N: Huge thanks to Stitchcat for her awesome Beta skills and to HammerHips for prereading :)**

**A/N2: This story takes place approximately five years after New Moon. After saving Edward in Italy, Bella came to the realization that they aren't meant to be together forever and they parted ways. Edward took off to parts unknown, the rest of the Cullens came back, and Bella began to live again. Although she and Edward are no longer together, her relationship with the rest of the family continued to grow. At the same time, Alice and Jasper amicably parted ways as both knew they weren't meant to last forever. Alice headed to Europe in search of her mate while Jasper continued to stay with the family. New friendships developed between Bella and Jasper, eventually blossoming into something more. **

It had been a long day.

After being gone for nearly a week, Bella's house had begun to look a little worse for wear. Not only did she have a boatload of housework to catch up on, but there were at least five separate projects for work she needed to wrap up in the next few weeks. By noon, she'd been ready to down a fistful of Tylenol to reduce the pounding headache that had started. By six, she'd decided against the Tylenol and decided to go straight for the scotch. Now, at nine, she was finally starting to relax and unwind. A few stiff drinks and a few hours of working on her bike had done wonders for easing the tension in her body.

She tried to assure herself that it was only the stress of the backlog of paperwork waiting on her desk that was making her so irritable and tense.

It had nothing to do with the week she spent at the Cullen's lodge in the mountains, and it definitely had nothing to do with a certain blond-haired vampire.

As soon as her mind swept over the memories of the picturesque lake and cozy lodge, she felt a pang of frustration in her stomach. Really, she insisted to herself, she was being totally irrational. There was absolutely no reason to feel disappointed in the week's events; or non-events, as it were. So what if nothing had really changed? Who cared if, after months of stolen glances and not-so-hidden feelings, nothing earth-shattering had happened? It was fine. Really.

Finally giving in to her dark mood, Bella slammed a wrench down on her garage workbench. Who would have thought five years ago that she'd actually _have _a workbench that she actually did work on? Those months of working on motorcycles with Jacob had really stuck with her. Now, on top of getting tips from Rose, she was practically a pro.

Closing her eyes, she stifled a groan of frustration. Okay, she admitted, so maybe she was a tiny bit on edge as a result of her mini-vacation. But surely it would pass. Just like the other dozen times it had passed in the last few months when she finally realized she had fallen, yet again, for another vampire.

If only they had had some privacy. Who was she kidding? Privacy was non-existent when spending day after day with supernatural beings who could hear the blood rushing through your veins and the beating of your heart. The chance of having a private conversation was virtually non-existent. It was damn near impossible to get any privacy with five vamps sharing a living space, even if said living space was bigger than the local grocery store. And, of course, the fact that one of them was the object of her obsession had _nothing_ to do with her tension.

It had nothing to do with the glimpse she'd caught of him in nothing but a towel following an early- morning shower after hunting.

Or the way his jean-clad leg had brushed hers while they sat relaxing on the dock by the lake.

Or the scent of him in the humid, mid-summer heat while the sun's rays shone down on his skin, the light bouncing off his scars making him shine brighter than any star she had ever seen.

Grinding her teeth together, she inhaled sharply and picked up the wrench with more force than was strictly necessary. Alright. Fine. She was woman enough to admit it.

After spending an entire week in close quarters with Jasper, she was ready to spontaneously combust. And it didn't help one bit that the man hadn't seemed even remotely affected by her presence when she knew damn well he could feel the lust rolling off her. She had been sure that the whole situation wasn't one-sided on her part but now she wasn't so certain. To make it worse, he hadn't so much as looked at her inappropriately during the entire trip.

And it was _really_ pissing her off.

Dropping to the ground beside her vintage Harley, she tried steering her thoughts away from Jasper and towards her motorcycle. The fact that she was trying to place a wrench in a nearly inaccessible spot did little to soothe her mood. Though her arms were fairly thin and flexible, it was difficult. Motorcycles of the 1940s had not been designed for ergonomically efficient maintenance. She was practically lying underneath the damn thing and was still having a hard time positioning her wrench. Awkwardly contorting her body into a nearly impossible position, Bella was finally able to reach the elusive bolt.

"That doesn't look too comfortable."

The familiar voice took her so completely off-guard that she jerked forward, bumped her head on the bike's fuel tank, and caused a rare four-letter expletive to spring from her lips. As her vision slowly started to clear, she was left staring at the amused face of one Jasper Whitlock.

Bella felt a blush rise to her cheeks as she realized he had rarely heard her use that kind of language. "Sorry, Jazz," she said quickly. "I wasn't expecting company."

Jasper's topaz eyes twinkled as his expression transformed into the trademark smirk she had come to adore. "Darlin', it should be me apologizin'. I didn't mean to startle you."

As Bella's head began to clear, she let her eyes run over him. Sometimes she still found it difficult to comprehend that this was the same man who used to dress in the expensive designer clothes that Alice picked out for him. Standing in the doorway to her garage, his casual T-shirt and denim jeans clung to his well-muscled body in ways Bella wished she hadn't noticed. The leather jacket tossed casually over his shoulder was the icing on the cake. "Hunting?" she asked casually, hoping the heat in her belly didn't shine in her eyes, and praying that she was keeping the lust she felt under control.

Jasper simply nodded, his blond curls falling into his eyes. Apparently she must be doing a decent job masking her emotions as there was no indication from him that he had felt anything. "Just got back an hour ago. Emmett wanted to head north a bit and see if he could track down a few grizzlies. He's 'catching up' with Rose now so I thought I'd stop by and see how things were going."

Setting her wrench down on the garage floor, Bella braced herself, hoping that he didn't feel the rush of emotion that his presence evoked in her; affection, love, and something far more raw and visceral that all raced through her heart simultaneously.

"I'm pretty good," she said with a small smile as she picked herself up off the floor. "Looks like I'll be pretty busy in the next few weeks. There's a few more things in my inbox waiting for me to edit and send away. I've also got that conference in Boston in a few weeks."

Jasper nodded, an intense look in his eyes. "I have no doubt that you'll do great there. Lookin' forward to it?"

She shrugged. "I suppose." As she turned to look at him, time seemed to slow. Moments of privacy between them had always been rare, and this was no exception. Even the time they'd spent at the Cullen lodge had been shared with Emmett and Rose, and Carlisle and Esme. She really hadn't minded though; she was so used to being around her vampire family now that none of them even noticed the lack of privacy any more. Still, Bella couldn't help but wonder if Jasper might have been a little less platonic if it had just been the two of them.

Sighing inwardly, she shoved the wistful thought from her head. His divorce from Alice was only a few years old; maybe he didn't want to clutter his life with another relationship at this point. He clearly had all the time in the world to worry about that.

Or maybe he just wasn't as interested in her as she thought he was.

A pang of anxiety shot through her chest as that thought occurred to her. Swallowing, she gazed deeply into his warm eyes, looking for some clue that he might reciprocate her feelings.

She thought she saw a ghost of a smirk flit across his face but he was otherwise unreadable to her. "Hard to believe things will change in the next few months, isn't it?"

Those words seemed to strip something from Bella's spirit. Feeling a vice of grief momentarily grip her heart, she tore her eyes from his and nodded. "I'll say," she murmured. How on earth could she leave? How could she leave behind a family that had risked everything for her for some paper-pushing job halfway across the country?

Even worse, how could she leave Jasper? Even if he didn't feel the same way, she didn't know how she'd go a day without seeing him.

Turning around and clamping down on her emotions before he could pick up on them, Bella tried to focus on something less serious. "I'm going to grab another drink," she said lightly, hoping her voice didn't betray her.

Jasper nodded, letting nothing of his own feelings show through.

Casting a quick glance over her shoulder, Bella nodded toward the cluttered garage. "Make yourself at home. I'll be right back."

Watching the door swing shut behind her, Jasper exhaled shakily and ran a hand through his blond curls. All of this light conversation and supposed disinterest were slowly killing him. It was bad enough that he'd had to keep things friendly and lighthearted when he'd had the rest of his family around to distract him. One on one, pretending to be unaffected by Isabella Swan was damn near impossible.

Sighing, he reminded himself that he couldn't just rush in and try to sweep her off her feet. For a human, she had an amazing grasp on her emotions and he hated the fact that he found her difficult to read. It wasn't always like that, only the past few months had he found it difficult to get a good read on her. He chalked it up to things finally catching up with her. Yes, it had been a few years since her break up with Edward but between that, Alice leaving, her father remarrying, and now this new potential career opportunity, he figured it was just everything coming to a head. Surely, no woman in her right mind would be looking for a long-term relationship amidst all of that. And, in light of the mountain of feelings he harbored for the woman, he had no desire to pursue anything less than a long-term relationship.

Hell, he'd waited this long for her, what were a few more months to make sure there was no doubt?

Jasper stifled a groan at the thought of waiting. Perhaps his brain understood that logic, but his body was most certainly not on the same page. The entire week he'd spent at the family lodge with her had been ecstasy and torture all rolled into one. Being in such close quarters with her had left him in a brutally uncomfortable state of perpetual arousal. His body was painfully aware and recognized that his mate was near and it wanted to get down to business as soon as possible.

He'd thought he'd finally calmed down enough from their trip to make a quick visit to her house. With the deadline of her job offer rapidly approaching, he knew she'd be feeling stressed and he wanted to make sure she was okay before heading home himself. However, when he'd walked into the garage and found her wearing short-shorts and a skimpy tank top while twisting herself around her bike…something had short-circuited in his brain as he'd processed the gorgeous vision before him.

He wanted her; waiting be damned.

Suddenly, the side door to the garage re-opened and the object of his lust stepped in. A grin tugged at the corner of his mouth. He doubted he'd ever seen a lovelier picture. The tiny spaghetti straps of her black tank top left miles of smooth, pale shoulders open for his inspection. The denim cut-offs cupping her perfect ass also highlighted a pair of amazing legs which seemed to stretch on for miles. A few tiny smudges of dirt and grease marred her flawless skin in an adorably sexy manner. It didn't escape his attention that she was totally oblivious as to how hot she really was. She walked toward him holding a bottle of beer and he cursed the physiology that didn't let his vampire body absorb alcohol.

Taking a sip of her beer, she spoke, "Sorry I took so long. Ran out of scotch so I had to settle for beer."

"No problem," he said softly, hoping she'd ignore the raspy quality of his voice.

She smiled. Before the silence could get uncomfortable, Bella turned back to her bike, hoping to put some distance between herself and the dangerous vampire behind her. "Do you mind if I try to finish this up while we talk?" she asked, pointing to the bike in front of her.

Did he mind watching her get down and dirty with a vintage motorcycle? Jasper stifled a grin. "Not at all, darlin'." Hell, he'd probably be willing to pay admission.

Bella began to seek out the elusive bolt once again. "So have Carlisle and Esme decided where everyone will be moving yet?" she asked, trying to sound nonchalant. Their time in Forks was overdue and Bella knew that they would soon be moving. The thought made it easier for her to consider taking a job elsewhere, but the thought of being without the Cullens left a hole in her heart.

It took Jasper a moment to answer as he was a bit distracted by the pale strip of skin that had become exposed on her lower back. "Um, I'm not really sure," he replied slowly. Unbeknownst to Bella, the family was waiting to see if she actually accepted the job offer in Boston before deciding anything. They didn't want to be without her just as much as she didn't want to be without them, and they had no intention of making the mistake of leaving her again. The Cullens had numerous houses all across the country and, conveniently, there was a house in Boston just waiting for them. As Bella continued to bend down, the waistband of her shorts rode even lower. Soon, a pair of lacy black underwear was just barely visible.

Jasper closed his eyes and swallowed the venom that had become pooled in his mouth; not from bloodlust but a whole other type of lust.

"Damn!" Her voice was low and distracted. Clearly the bike wasn't cooperating. Then, almost reluctantly, she spoke again. "Think you can give me a hand? If you don't mind, that is."

Her words caused a reflexive intake of breath; an action which did not go well, as he was currently trying to swallow the venom and reign in his lust before projecting it throughout the garage.

At the sound of his ragged breath, Bella turned around quickly. "Jasper?" she asked, a note of concern in her voice.

He had hoped she didn't catch that but clearly he should have known that nothing escaped Bella's notice. Playing dumb, he waved dismissively and hoped that she would just let the matter drop.

Seeing that he was okay, Bella nodded. Then, turning back to her bike, she remembered her original question. "There's a piece of piping that is disconnected and keeps getting in my way." She smiled dryly. "Apparently motorcycle repairmen in the 40's had a few more arms than I do."

Placing his hands in his pockets, he walked up behind her. Gazing down at the soft, vulnerable spot on the nape of her neck he felt his body tighten in response. It took considerable control to keep his mouth from brushing against the delicate skin there, but he managed to crouch behind her without embarrassing himself. "Where do you need me?" he asked.

His question, while asked innocently, sent bolts of heat rocketing through Bella's body. _Oh, if I could only tell you_… Quickly clamping down on her emotions and realizing he expected an answer, she forced her mind to clear. "Here," she said hoarsely, pointing to the problem. "Just lift this while I tighten the bolt beneath it."

Working on a motorcycle was generally not a two-man job. Due to the chaos of shelving, tools, and spare parts in the garage, quarters were already fairly tight. Add to that the presence of two bodies occupying a very small space around the bike, and suddenly the air in the room seemed a bit scarce.

Slowly, Jasper's arm reached around her slight frame and grasped the piece of piping in question, gently lifting it out of the way. The only way to make contact with the troublesome part was to lean in very close. Close enough that his chest pushed snugly against the bare skin of her back and shoulders. His mouth was centimeters from her ear.

As his cold, hard body pressed against her, Bella found herself momentarily paralyzed. She could hear the soft whisper of his unneeded breath in her ear and feel his solid strength behind her. Swallowing, she realized that all she needed to do was turn her head and his amazing mouth would be at a perfect level for sampling. She loved his lips. Finely sculpted and perfectly male, it wasn't often she had seen him fully smile... the kind that dimples cheeks and shows teeth. But it was the small grins... the cocky smirks... that drove her wild.

Suddenly, she realized he was probably wondering what was taking her so long. Picking her wrench back up she tried to concentrate on the job at hand. Unfortunately, the sensation of him so close to her had her utterly rattled. Clumsily, she knocked the end of the wrench against the place where the disconnected piping once latched, shifting it into her path.

Before she had a chance to try to move the piece back, Jasper's other arm shot out around her shoulder and pushed the piece back into place. In a heartbeat, he'd sandwiched her between his body and the bike.

Her sharp, reflexive intake of breath was clearly audible to vampire hearing.

Behind her, Jasper heard her slight gasp and watched as color rushed to her cheeks. Suddenly, his mind became tantalizingly alert to something he'd rather not know.

She was _aware_ of him; of his physical presence behind her.

He knew he shouldn't be surprised. There had always been a level of emotional attraction between them. Even when she first started dating Edward, he loved when she would come to the house. Her emotions were always so strong and pure to him that being in her presence was like a balm to his soul. However, up until now, he'd managed to convince himself that it was just an emotional attachment to the family as a whole that she was feeling. He didn't even stop to consider that she might feel the same about him as he felt about her.

That little gasp and the wave of lust he felt told him otherwise.

All at once, he desperately needed some distance from her, and it had nothing to do with his bloodlust. That hadn't been a problem in years now. The atmosphere in the small garage was producing a different kind of lust and he had to get himself under control before he ended up saying to hell with waiting and just took her against her bike. "Got it, darlin'?"

Turning the wrench gracelessly, Bella managed to get the bolt tightened. "Um, yeah. Thanks." The husky quality of her voice was obvious, even to her.

Jasper instantly dropped his arms and pushed away. Effortlessly rising to his feet, he prayed that she wouldn't direct any of her attention to the region below his belt. His arousal was blatant and there was nothing nearby to hide behind.

Bella was just as shaken by the contact. Dropping the wrench on the floor, she stood and walked shakily to the other side of the room. She, too, felt the need for some space. Drawing a shaky breath, she tried to convince herself that she'd imagined the jolt of electricity between them. She'd spent too many hours thinking about his close proximity at the lodge. Yeah, that was it. She clenched her teeth reflexively. He'd given her absolutely no objective indications that he was interested in anything more than friendship with her, and she'd be damned if she made a fool of herself because her hormones were overreacting.

Taking a deep breath, she looked at the neatly-labeled boxes behind her on the wall. "I know I have a spare set of spark plugs up here somewhere."

Jasper tried shaking off the intense heat which had enveloped him. "Your bike looks great," he said blandly, trying to come up with some sort of benign conversation topic.

Still unable to look at him and struggling to suppress the multitude of emotions she was experiencing, Bella smiled at the shelving unit in front of her. "Thanks," she replied. "I've been trying to work on it as much as I could. Unfortunately there was always something more important to do."

Finding some comfort in their small talk, Jasper began to relax slightly. "Yeah. Hangin' around werewolves and vampires can be pretty hectic. Not to mention that fighting off crazy red-heads and stuffed- up Italian vamps can be a time-consuming pain in the ass."

She was unable to resist a glance over her shoulder. The mischievous smirk on his face caused another wave of attraction to crash over her. Turning back to the shelves, she forced herself to not think about what life would be like without this wonderful man in it. "It is," she agreed softly. Suddenly she spotted the box she had been looking for. "There it is!" she exclaimed, glad for the distraction.

Naturally, the box in question was on the very top shelf. Taking a deep breath, she walked up to the rack and reached for the highest shelf. After a moment, her fingers made contact with the bottom of the box. Gripping it as best as she could, she tugged it toward her and tipped it forward, hoping to angle it down to her level.

A moment later she realized she had misjudged the weight of the box. It was heavy and was currently sliding precariously toward her head. Just as she was sure gravity would take effect and knock her out, a pair of cold arms reached around her and caught it before it could land.

Jasper was certain that if he were still human she would have just taken a year off his life. He couldn't fathom why she hadn't just asked for help. She could have been badly hurt had he not been able to shoot across the garage and lend a hand.

"I've got it, darlin'," he breathed, balancing the box carefully on the edge of the shelf.

She was about to reply when something completely unexpected, yet completely wonderful, happened.

As she leaned back to gain more leverage, Jasper leaned forward to push the box back on the shelf. Suddenly, his entire body, from collarbone to thigh was pressed firmly against her back. All of a sudden, Bella had absolutely no doubts as to whether or not he was attracted to her. The evidence, forced intimately against her bottom, was unmistakable. And very impressive.

Oh, Lord, was it impressive.

Bracing her hands on the shelf in front of her and closing her eyes, Bella felt a surge of heat shoot through her. A tiny whimper of desire unintentionally slipped past her throat.

Meanwhile, Jasper was in purgatory. He'd felt the exact moment she had realized what his body was telling her and he wasn't sure whether he was more turned on or embarrassed. As the seconds ticked by, he slowly realized that she seemed to be paralyzed in place. Clearing his throat softly, not wanting to startle her, prodded her into action. "Bella? Is this what you were looking for?"

Completely mortified, Bella felt her face turn scarlet. Oh God, had he just caught her in a daydream about the state of his pants? Wordlessly, she reached up and took the box from his outstretched hand.

As soon as the box left his hand, Jasper jerked away from her as if he had been burned. To be honest, he wasn't sure he hadn't been. He knew he had felt a jolt of electricity when they had touched, and he was pretty sure she did as well. Drawing a deep breath, more out of habit than a need to breathe, he struggled to give her an explanation that wouldn't come out sounding ridiculous. "Bella, I…"

She quickly spun around, her eyes blazing. "Stop." Her voice was quiet but still managed to cut through the air razor sharp. "Please, stop right there."

He stood there, mouth open, pinned by her powerful gaze.

Bella felt her heart racing at twice its normal speed. What had just happened moments ago…she knew she hadn't imagined it. Jasper had stood behind her, pressing the evidence of his attraction boldly against her body. Whether he was interested in a casual fling or more, she finally knew he was interested in her, at least physically.

And, heaven help her, tonight that was enough.

"Don't you dare apologize," she said gruffly.

Jasper blinked. The fire dancing in her brown eyes was enough to set him alight. He felt as though someone had filled his head with molasses for all the quick thinking he was capable of. "But, Bella…"

She cut him off again. "No." She took a step toward him. "First of all, you have no control over that particular reaction," she said, noticing a flicker of embarrassment in his dark eyes. "Secondly," she pushed ahead, unwilling to be side-tracked, "It's more than a little flattering and I'd like to enjoy that for a little while." She smiled internally as his eyes widened at her boldness. Spurred by his reactions, she took another two steps forward so that she was now face to face with him. "And finally," she rasped, "I'm pretty much in the same state as you are, it's just less noticeable in a woman."

Jasper felt the world tilt on its axis as her words sunk in. _Holy fuck_. She couldn't mean… "Wait a second," he managed to say between clenched teeth, "did you just say…"

Bella responded before he'd even managed to get his thought completely out. "I'm just as turned on as you are, Jasper," she murmured fiercely.

Jasper sucked in a deep breath and stepped back. "Jesus Christ," he exclaimed forcefully. His topaz eyes darkened and sparkled with desire, and he seemed to bore a hole through her with the sheer power in his gaze. "Are you trying to kill me? I'm going to be the first vampire to die of a heart attack. Either that or spontaneous combustion."

The desperation in his voice was obvious. Suddenly, Bella knew that there would be no going back. He wanted her. She knew he wanted her. Suddenly a feeling of pure feminine power washed over her and she reacted instantly.

Jasper had no idea what had happened. One moment she'd been several feet away, regarding him with her wide, soulful eyes. The next moment, she was grasping his face between her warm hands and pulling his mouth down to hers.

Their lips met in an explosion of sheer, unadulterated need. Electricity and a cold heat flashed through her body, every surge seeking the center of her being. She opened up to him, moaning in the back of her throat as his tongue slid along her own. Bella may have initiated the contact but it was a toss- up as to who threw themselves into it more enthusiastically. Her fingers curled into his shirt, tugging impatiently to release it from the waistband of his jeans. She needed to feel skin; to know that he was real and there with her. When her hands snaked underneath his shirt and found the soft strength of his back, Jasper hummed against her lips.

Grasping her body against his, Jasper relished the feel of her warm breasts pushed up against the unyielding wall of his chest.

Bella moaned softly and tugged at the button of his jeans. She could feel the swell of his arousal pressed against the junction of her thighs and she knew that she needed more than casual contact.

She wanted all of him.

Now.

As her fingers tugged on his zipper, Jasper breathed reflexively, whispering, "Isabella," against her mouth. He broke off abruptly as her hand slipped inside his jeans and grasped his length. Normally she detested the use of her given name, but coming from his lips, the effect was more erotic than anything she could ever imagine.

Having lost the apparent ability to speak, he knew he needed to tell her to slow down in a less verbal manner. Gripping her wrist with one hand, he roughly forced her backwards until her bottom landed against the edge of the workbench. Pulling her hand from his pants, he pinned it behind her back.

With his other hand he managed to repeat her earlier actions and tugged open the button of her shorts. Capturing her whimper of satisfaction with an open-mouthed kiss, he roughly jerked the zipper of her shorts down and released her other arm. With both of his hands free he tugged her shorts down over her slender hips revealing a tiny scrap of black lace underneath.

Jasper pulled his face away from hers and met her eyes. The familiar brown eyes that he adored were now clouded with desire. Slowly, inch by inch, his hand crept down the smooth skin of her stomach until it brushed along the top of her panties. Sliding his hand over the fabric, he trailed his fingers across the dark curls underneath and leisurely caressed the soft skin of her inner thigh.

With their eyes locked, Bella felt her body respond in ways she didn't know it could. Sandwiched between the hardness of the workbench and the hard length of Jasper, Bella could barely think. "Please Jasper," she gasped.

One finger traced the elastic that covered the most sensitive part of her. "Please, what, darlin'?" he replied roughly.

The feel of his hand, so close to her hot core, was enough to drive her crazy. "Touch me. Please," she gasped, turning her thigh to grant him better access.

Unable to resist such an invitation, Jasper responded by slipping his hand under the lace and into her hot, wet center.

Bella threw her head back with a cry of pleasure. Slowly his fingers began to circle and dip in an exquisite way that left her panting for air. Any remaining thoughts she may have had blew up with the intensity of a nuclear bomb. Every time she thought she might fly apart his hand paused, bringing her back to earth before beginning again.

Finally, unable to wait any longer, she grabbed his chin in her hand and pulled his attention back to her face. "Now," she gasped, "Jasper, I need you _now_."

The desperation in her voice reflected the overwhelming need in his own body. Without a word, he pulled his hand from her panties and slid the tiny piece of clothing down her legs. As she kicked the garment free, he placed a hand on each of her hips and effortlessly lifted her onto the edge of the workbench.

Bella's hands were not idle either. As he divested her of the last bit of clothing on her lower body she pulled his throbbing erection from his boxers and grasped it firmly in her hand, savoring the cool temperature of his body. Once her ass was resting on the edge of the counter she reached her hands to his hips and pulled them between her thighs, bringing the tip of his erection against the moist heat of her sex.

Their eyes met and for a moment they stayed locked in that position, anticipating the sheer bliss that was about to follow. Then, with an unhurried motion that belied his violent need, Jasper slowly slid into her.

Crying out with sheer pleasure, Bella tried to urge him to go faster, gripping his ass and tugging him closer. He, however, would have none of it. He'd waited long enough for this moment and he was damn sure to make it last as long as possible. With impossible precision, he settled deep inside her and then leisurely withdrew.

Desperate to shatter his control, Bella wrapped both legs around him and gripped his erection with her body. The growl which tore from his throat quickly assured her that she had been effective. Finally, unable to put off the moment any longer, his hips began to rock back and forth more quickly. Faster and faster, the friction between them began to build. When one of his hands slipped between her legs and gently rubbed the sensitive nub of flesh at the apex of her thighs, Bella felt her world explode.

Waves of pleasure wracked every muscle in her body for what seemed like an eternity. As her body contracted with release, she heard Jasper cry out with his own shuddering climax and felt his rigid length spasm inside of her.

Slowly, she began to float back down to earth. Opening her eyes, she was a bit surprised to find his dark eyes watching her intensely.

"Wow," she said, taking a deep breath. The word emerged as a hoarse whisper.

In reply, his mouth quirked up into that sexy smirk she adored. "I'll say," he murmured, leaning forward to place a delicate kiss on her lips. Pulling back, he met her gaze again. "You need to get dressed, darlin'," he said softly.

Bella's throat constricted. Was he already having regrets? "Why?" she asked, nervous for his reply.

Suddenly realizing how his request had sounded, Jasper hurried to explain. "Because your garage isn't attached to your house," he said tenderly, "and I don't want the neighbors ogling your ass on the trip back in." As understanding and relief washed over her face, he relaxed as well. Glancing at the cluttered floor of the garage, a smile danced across his face. "I sure hope you didn't have your heart set on doing anything else with that bike tonight," he murmured. Looking back at the flushed, breathless form of his lover, he placed a gentle kiss on a smudge of grease which had graced her shoulder. "I think you're going to be a little too busy to get anything else done in the next few hours," he explained, nibbling gently on her pale skin. Smiling at the discovery of another dark streak just above her collarbone, he placed a second kiss across it, enjoying the shiver it evoked. "And I'm pretty sure you need a shower," he rasped hoarsely.

Bella smiled back. "I can live with that," she suggestively replied. Then, as his mouth continued to work its magic, her head lolled backwards. "Of course, there may be a few places I need help washing…."

**The End**


End file.
